<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile like the Sun by AmberAsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097366">Smile like the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsh/pseuds/AmberAsh'>AmberAsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickle Fights, Toddler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsh/pseuds/AmberAsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a month of being away on shoot, Masato comes back home to his family. </p><p>RenMasa family fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile like the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction in what, 8 years. RenMasa still rule over my heart after all this time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masato pulls his suitcase through the entrance of his apartment, fingers numb. Shutting the door behind him, he sits down and lets a warm exhale into his gloved palms. The temperature outside was ruthless and all he would like right now is a hot bath. He takes his shoes off and sets them neatly in the rack before putting his scarf and coat away. The tip of his nose still feels cold but he isn't too uncomfortable anymore.</p><p>Leaving the suitcase at the entrance, Masato walks through the dimly lit hallway. The silence suggests that his family has already retired for the night. He had texted Ren not to wait for him as he would be walking in late at night. As he reaches the end of the corridor, he notices light pouring on the floor through a partly closed door. He wonders if Ren waited for him after all. </p><p>Walking into the room, he finds Ren sleeping on the couch, an arm hanging awkwardly off the edge. The other arm is secured around their three year old, who is also fast asleep on his chest. A book of classic folktales lies face down on the floor. Masato halts to take in the sight before him, a smile forming on his features. He feels his pocket for his phone, and pulls it out to capture the moment.<br/>
Then, he walks upto the couch and gently lifts the little girl from Ren's grasp. The movement stirs Ren up and he furrows his brows, opening his eyes. He squints at Masato.</p><p>"Welcome back." Ren rasps, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"I'm home." Masato puts the toddler over his shoulder, "When did she sleep?"</p><p>Ren's eyes flick to the clock. "About an hour ago, I guess."</p><p>"That late?"</p><p>"I had put her to sleep on time but she woke up a couple hours later, crying for you. I read to her to distract her."</p><p>Masato holds the little girl closer, kissing her temple softly.</p><p>"You look cold." Ren says.</p><p>"Mn. It is quite cold outside."</p><p>"I prepared the bath for you. Go and relax. I'll put her in the bed." Ren reaches for their child.</p><p>"No, it is alright." Masato takes a step back. "I will tuck her in."</p><p>Ren pulls his arms back, pausing to smile at him. "Alright, Tou-chan." He says in a teasing tone.</p><p>Masato looks away, feeling his face become warm. "You should sleep too, Jinguji." </p><p>"In a while." </p><p>Carrying the toddler to her bedroom, Masato gently lays her on the mattress, and tucks her in a warm blanket. For a while, he sits on her bed to just watch her sleep, admiring the curl of dark eyelashes on plump cheeks and red lips resting in a pout. </p><p>"Goodnight, Hasuki." Masato whispers, bending down to kiss her forehead. He stands up and walks out of the room, shutting the door lightly.</p><p>Masato enters the bathroom and takes his clothes off. He neatly folds them and places them in the basket. After a short shower, he slips into the tub, feeling lightheaded immediately. The hot water feels so good against his cold body, that he almost lets a moan. The temperature proves perfect for his sore muscles. He folds his arms at the edge of the tub and rests his forehead atop, slowly shutting his eyes.</p><p>A moment later, he hears a soft rustle of clothes. The door slides open, followed by a dull thump of feet against the tiles. Masato opens his eyes, and his gaze follows Ren's bare back into the shower. He watches as tan hands gather orange locks into a bun, exposing a long neck and contours of lean muscles. Ren turns the shower on, and the glass walls of the cubicle fog up. Masato closes his eyes.</p><p>The sound of water stops after a while and the door swings open. Masato imagines stray drops sliding down a smooth chest. The gentle thump of feet is back and shortly after, a weight settles behind him, displacing water.</p><p>"I am very tired." Masato states.</p><p>"I know." Ren chuckles softly. "I'll behave."</p><p>For a long time there is perfect stillness; not even a ripple passes between the two. Then, Masato decides he wants to lean back into Ren's chest. Warm hands immediately find their way around his waist.</p><p>"How was your trip?" Ren starts.</p><p>"It was alright."</p><p>"Just alright?"</p><p>"Jinguji, please don't talk." Masato pauses, "I will tell you about it in the morning."</p><p>"Okay." Ren rests his forehead on Masato's shoulder.</p><p>Soaking in a warm bath with his body pressed close against Ren's, Masato feels his exhaustion slowly dissipate. Eyes still closed, he focuses on breathing deeply, allowing his mind to blank. He enjoys the serenity of the moment. Ren doesn't seem to move either, sitting perfectly still.</p><p>"I hope you haven't fallen asleep." Masato says after a long bout of complete stillness.</p><p>"Jinguji?" He tries again, but receives no response.</p><p>Masato turns around, fully expecting to see Ren asleep, but feels a brush of soft lips against his. He inhales sharply as he feels a wet hand at the nape of his neck pulling him in deeper. Masato closes his eyes, giving into the moment. The kiss is brief; Ren pulls away before Masato can even respond properly.</p><p>"Got you there." Ren teases.</p><p>Masato glares at Ren half-heartedly. He slowly gets up and pulls a bathrobe on. "You will clean the tub."</p><p>"Alright." Ren sighs, but doesn't complain.</p><p>Masato changes into his yukata and gets into bed. He picks up his book from the nightstand, opening it to the page he had left it on. Ren only comes in when he's nearing the end of the chapter. He feels tempted to read on but decides on placing the bookmark back and putting it away.</p><p>Lying beside Ren, Masato can't help but notice how they smell of the same body wash. The mild citrus scent usually helps him ease into sleep. But for some reason, it has left him wide awake tonight. Masato wonders if it is because he had been away so long. The realisation that he might have been feeling deprived of the warmth next to him heats his face up, making his lips tingle. A funny sensation bubbles in his chest.</p><p>Ren's arms that wrap around him don't seem to help either.</p><p>"Ren..." His voice gives away his slight breathlessness.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Masato reaches down to where Ren's hand is, intertwining their fingers in a tight grip. At first there's complete stillness. Then, before he can register the movement, he finds himself pinned flat on the bed. Ren hovers over him, watching his face intently for a long moment. Masato stares back. In the dim light coming through the windows, he sees a glint of mischief light up in Ren's eyes. </p><p>"Didn't you say you were tired?"</p><p>Masato doesn't reply. He just locks his fingers into orange hair, and pulls Ren down.</p><p>__________</p><p>Masato wakes up to a cold slap on his face. He feels the weight on his shoulder shift as he reaches to switch the lamp on. Getting up slightly, he sees a sleeping Hasuki drooling on his arm, her feet against Ren's bare back. Ren must have brought her in the room some time ago. While Hasuki has her own room, they prefer having her sleep between them most days. </p><p>Masato straightens her up, and she stirs. Blue eyes flutter open. She pulls a deep frown like she's about to cry but stops when she sees him clearly.</p><p>"Tou-chan!" Hasuki exclaims, sitting up. Masato puts a finger on his lips, shushing her.</p><p>"Speak softly."</p><p>"Tou-chan!" She whispers now. "Tou-chan is home?" </p><p>"Yes, I am back."</p><p>Hasuki gives him an excited hug before turning to climb on Ren's shoulder. Masato drags her back.</p><p>"No." He says firmly.</p><p>"Can't wake Papa?"</p><p>"No. We will let him sleep. You should also sleep." Masato lays her down and pulls the blanket over her. "Come on, close your eyes." </p><p>Hasuki doesn't close her eyes. She just stares at Masato.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" </p><p>"Tou-chan."</p><p>"Yes. You are looking at me. Now close your eyes."</p><p>Hasuki shakes her head from side to side.</p><p>"Hasuki," Masato sighs. "Are you not feeling sleepy anymore?"</p><p>"Hasuki is sleepy!" </p><p>"Then close your eyes." </p><p>"No."</p><p>"You will sleep with your eyes open?"</p><p>"Yesh." </p><p>"Why won't you do what I say?"</p><p>"Tou-chan will go." Hasuki pouts.</p><p>"You think I will go if you close your eyes?"</p><p>Hasuki nods. </p><p>Masato is taken aback. He remembers leaving home at night, after putting Hasuki to sleep. No wonder she thinks he would disappear again if she shut her eyes.</p><p>"Hasuki, I will not go anywhere." Masato says.</p><p>"Really?" Hasuki looks at him suspiciously.</p><p>"Really." </p><p>"Pwomise?" She extends her pinky.</p><p>"Promise." Masato wraps his pinky around her little one and tugs on it.</p><p>"Tou-chan is my favouwite!" Hasuki beams at Masato, making him melt. He smiles warmly at her.</p><p>"Should we sleep now?"</p><p>"Yesh." </p><p>Masato draws her closer and is immediately met with wet kisses all over his cheeks. Pleasantly surprised, he looks at Hasuki who giggles back happily. He caresses her dark hair, touching his forehead to hers and kissing her tiny nose.</p><p>"Oh, what's this happening behind my back?"</p><p>"Papa!" Hasuki turns around to face Ren.</p><p>"Papa didn't get any kisses. Wasn't I your favourite yesterday?" Ren frowns.</p><p>"Jinguji, how long have you been up?"</p><p>"Long enough to witness betrayal."</p><p>"Betwayal!" Hasuki exclaims.</p><p>"Yes, betrayal!" Ren pulls Hasuki by her feet to tickle her sides, eliciting peals of laughter from the toddler.</p><p>"Jinguji," Masato sighs. "It's 4 am, don't encourage her to stay up."</p><p>Ren stops, flashing him a grin. Masato can see he's upto no good and moves to step off the bed. His attempt to escape fails as he's pulled down by his wrist in one swift motion. Ren straddles him and tickles Masato till he's breathless.</p><p>"J-Jinguji you," Masato pants, "You have just invited trouble."</p><p>"Twouble!" Hasuki claps her hands, happily.</p><p>Masato pushes Ren down, making him shriek as he mercilessly tickles him. Hasuki joins in and the two make Ren cry with laughter.</p><p>"N-No more!" Ren begs, "I yield, I yield!"<br/>
Masato finally gets up, smirking at Ren whose face has turned red from laughing too hard. He lifts Hasuki and places her on Ren, who is pretty much dead. Hasuki takes the opportunity to sit on Ren's chest and smothers him in kisses. </p><p>"Okay, okay." Ren laughs breathlessly. "Come on, Chibi," he takes Hasuki in his arms and kisses her cheek. "Let's sleep."</p><p>Masato moves to his side of the bed, making space for the toddler. Ren lays her between them and pulls the blanket on all of them. </p><p>"Close your eyes." Ren tells Hasuki. "Your Tou-chan won't go anywhere."</p><p>Holding her parents' hands, Hasuki finally closes her eyes. They watch her until they're sure she's asleep. Masato looks up, his eyes meeting Ren's soft gaze.</p><p>"I made her upset." Masato says, barely above a whisper.</p><p>"You couldn't have helped it. It was work."</p><p>"For a whole month, Jinguji." Masato remembers how a month felt like forever when he was a child. "What if she thinks I don't love her?"</p><p>"Masato." Ren says, "She knows you love her. She just missed you."</p><p>"I did, too." Masato says in a small voice. He remembers how terrible the first week away from home had been. He had even cried on set when he heard that Hasuki caught a fever. </p><p>"Believe me, it wasn't that bad." Ren continues. "Kids that small don't dwell over things too long."</p><p>"She would cry every time I video called." </p><p>"Yes, because video calls reminded her you were away. As soon as we were done, I would engage her in something else and she would stop crying. So it was alright."</p><p>Masato sighs. "I still feel that I made her go through something painful." </p><p>He lies down and stares at the ceiling, tightening his hold on Hasuki's little hand. He thinks back to the time he had selfishly wished to raise a child. It was a surprise Ren even followed along, considering their careers. He wonders whether he had made the right choice back then, whether he is a good parent right now. </p><p>"Look, you're doing your best." Ren speaks again, interrupting his stream of thoughts, "And don't forget that I'm here, too. We're both there for her together."</p><p>Masato turns to face Ren, who smiles at him reassuringly. Ah, that smile like the sun. It always puts his heart at ease. How can he forget Ren is there? Ren has always been there supporting him. Ren's presence has become so vital to his life that he cannot imagine things otherwise. Not that he would admit this openly.</p><p>A hand shoots up to pull Ren close, and lips meet in a chaste kiss.</p><p>Masato pulls away swiftly to catch Ren's reaction in time. Wide eyes stare at him, taken by surprise. Needless to say, Masato feels quite satisfied with what he sees.</p><p>"There, now you have received them from both of us." Masato says. Without waiting for a response, he turns to switch the lamp off.</p><p>"Well, you gave me more than enough earlier." A soft chuckle sounds in the darkness. Masato reaches to pull on Ren's ear.</p><p>"Ow. Hijirikawa, you're too violent tonight." </p><p>"Sleep." </p><p>"Yes, yes."</p><p>Masato feels Ren prodding at his arm, searching for his hand. He reaches out, grabbing Ren's hand instead and intertwining their fingers. To the warmth that seeps through their joined palms, Masato feels himself slowly drift off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this at 5 am. Sorry if it flows weird at some places. It is unedited and I'm not a native speaker of English. I have older ones here as well as on FFN. I find them kinda cringe to read, but I won't delete them because some people were kind enough to leave kudos and bookmarks on them. So if you wanna read my old teen ooc RenMasa, feel free to check them out. (I'm still in doubt about the characterisation of my boys. I hope they're not very ooc.)</p><p>Btw, Hasuki was initially called Renge, after Ren's mother. However, I got to know that it might be disrespectful in Japan to name children after their ancestors. So, I changed the name to Hasuki. The Kanji for her name is 蓮姫. "蓮" refers to the lotus flower. It is also read as "Ren" and this character is also present in Renge. The second character, "姫" is for princess.</p><p>I hope this was a fun read. As always, constructive feedback will be appreciated. Have a nice day. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>